défi de Sandra : Le fils de James
by sailor digitale
Summary: # chapitre 4 # reponse au défi de sandra sur un Xover entre HP et Highlander... Mét' voit enfin qq1 de cher et Rogue a qq problème. Tt ca sous les yeux de notre trio préféré !!! Dsl pour le retard (gomen !) r/R. ( !slash! )
1. Default Chapter

**DEFI DE SANDRA : LE FILS DE JAMES.**

Base : HP/ Highlander. 

Auteur : Sailor Digitale

Disclamer : hum… Personne est à moi. L'idée vient en partit de Sandra, en partie de moi. V'là ! 

Résume : Ba vous verrez ! Ah, oui, si vous êtes contre le slash, ne lisez pas. 

_Chapitre 1 : En route vers une nouvelle année.  _

« Harry ! Eh oh ! » Lança Ron. 

« RON ! HERMIONE ! » Lança à son tour le jeune homme. Harry Potter était un grand garcon d'une quinzaine d'année, vétu d'un sweet gris et d'un jean, visiblement usé. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jai contrastaient avec ses yeux, d'un vert émeuraude. La jeune fille et le garçon qui marchait vers lui sur le quai de gare était ses meilleurs amis, Ronals Wesley, qui tout le monde appellait Ron, dernier garcon d'une longue ligné. Il avait les cheveux roux, qui caractèrisait toute sa famille et ses yeux était marrons. La fille s'appellait Hermione Granger. Elle avait une tête de 'miss-je-sais-tout-et-suis-plus-intellingente-que-vous', mais était très amicale. Ses longs cheveux chatains étaient retenu par une queue de cheval et étaient lissés, surement par magie. Ses yeux étaient marrons, tiraants vers le noir. Ces trois adolescent formaient un trio soudé, connu de tous, en grande partie grâce à Harry Potter, le Survivant. 

« J'suis vraiment désolé pour cet été ! Mais mon père n'a pas voulu….Il disait que t'étais plus en sécurité à Privet Drive… Escuse-moi. »

« Ca va ! Et puis, je te rappelle qu'en tant que sorcier de second cycle, j'ai eu le droit de faire de la magie… Sinon, vos vacances ? » Demanda Harry. 

« Ca s'est bien passé… J'suis allée chez Victor Krum la première semaine, mais ca s'est assez mal passer, alors j'suis rentrée… »

« J'suis désolé, 'Mione. » Dit Harry, alors que Ron semblait assez content. 

« Puis, je suis aller chez les Wesleys au mois d'Aout…. » 

Ron et Hermione avaient tous deux rougit à la fin de cette phrase. 

« Moi j'ai recu une lettre bisare, je vous la montrerais en route… »

« D'accord. On va chercher des places ? »

Ils montèrent dans le train, le 'Poudlard Express', et trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment libre. 

« Alors ? Ta lettre ? »

« Ah oui…Regarde ! » 

Harry sortit une lettre écrit sur du papier moldu. 

 / 

_Cher Harry Potter, _

_Bonjour. Tu ne me connais pas, et je n'ai dpu te voir qu'une seule fois. Notre lien est ton père, James Potter. Vois-tu, les sorciers, comme les 'moldus', ne veullent pas voir ce que nous sommes, moi et les autres. Quelqu'un qui ne vie pas en dessous de 50 ans est dit 'jeune'….Au delà de 65 ans, c'est un vieu. La vie est relative quand on vie longtemps. Je ne te parle pas de 100, voir 200 ans… Je te parle de l'imortalité. On dit que Merlin en était un, un immortel. En tout cas, j'en suis un. Je ne sais pas comment tu réagit en lisant cette lettre, tu dois surement ne pas comprendre… Toujours est-il que ton père en était un. C'est moi qui l'est éduqué, avant qu'il ne parte rejoindre celle qu'il aimait. Une mortelle. Ta mère. Lily Evans, si j'ai encore une mémoire. _

_Toujours est-il que j'ai promis une chose. Tu as 15 ans, l'âge pour comprendre. Va voir ton nouveau prof, et dis lui ceci : « La vérité est plus profonde que le mensonge » et donne lui cette lettre. J'espère que tu comprendra, Meth. C'est le fils de James. _

_Amicalement, _

_Duncan Mac Léod, du clan des Mac Leods. _

/

« Wahooo… » Souffla Ron. 

« Harry ! Mais c'est…. C'est vrai ?"

"J'en sais rien…. »

Hermione hocha la tête. 

« Je ferrais des recherches à Poudlard dessus si tu veux. »

Harry sourit. Hermione restait Hermione. 

*****

Alors que le train venait de se mettre en marche et que Ron lui décrivait avec passion le dernier match des Canons, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. 

« Entrez ! » Clama Ron. 

L'homme entra alors.

« PROFESSEUR LUPIN !!! » Crièrent les trois adolescents. 

Remus Lupin sourit à ses trois anciens élèves. 

« Bonjour ! »

« Que faîtes-vous là, professeur ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Et bien, Dumbledore m'a appellé…Il semblerait que personne ne voulait de ce poste… Et comme il m'a demande de reprendre mon poste… »

« Vous revenez ??? C'est vrai ?? » Demanda Harry, les yeux pétillants de malice. 

« Oui, Harry. »

Ron tappa dans ses mains, un sourire éclatant au visage. Harry fit un grand sourire, mais en se demandant qui serait 'son nouveau professeur'…Ce n'était certainement pas Lupin. 

« Professeur ? Qu'allons nous étudié cette année ? » Demanda…

« HERMIONE …. » Soupirèrent ses deux amis. 

Hermione rougit, alors que le professeur de DCFM riait aux éclats. 

' Toc toc…'

« Entrez ! »Lança Harry. 

Un autre homme entra à son tour dans le compartiment.

« Bonjour, on m'a dit que le professeur Lupin était là. »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Bonjour. Je m'appelle Adam Pierson, je suis le nouveau professeur d'histoire de la magie. Le directeur m'a dit que …. »

« Vous pouvez voyager avec moi. Bien sur. Enchanté ! » Repondit Remus en lui serrant la main. « Je ne vous ai pas déjà vu ? »

« M…moi ? … Oh, non… Du moins, je ne crois pas…. » Repondit, mal à l'aise le nouvel arrivant. 

Les cheveux brun, rasés de près, il avait l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'année. 

« Vous venez remplacer le professeur Binn ? » Demanda Ron. 

« En effet. Il a été renvoyer par le conseil des fantomes de Poudlard. »

« Le conseil ? » Demanda Harry.

« Des fantomes ? »Compléta Hermione.

« Tiens, Hermione ! C'est pas marqué dans 'Poudlard, une histoire' ? »

« Non ! » Repondit-elle, d'un air hautain, puis elle reporta son attention vers son nouveau professeur.

« Le conseil des fantômes. Il se réuni tous les 300 ans, pour voir qui doit rester ou non à Poudlard. Le professeur Binn a donc été renvoyer de Poudlard…Je crois qu'il est allé quelques part en France…A BeauBagons… »

Hermione pouffa, suivit de Ron et Harry.

« Beaubatons ? »Demanda Lupin. 

« Exactement. Merci. »

Le silence se fit puis Ron commenca à parler avec Hermione et Lupin. Harry se tourna vers le professeur Pierson.

« Escusez moi, professeur. »

« Oui ? »

« Connaîssez-vous un certain (il regarde la lettre) Duncan MacLeod ? »

Lupin s'arrêta de parler. Et Adam Pierson semblait mal à l'aise. 

« Euh… Je sais pas si…. »

« MACLEOD ?? » Demanda Remus.

« Ouais. »

« Mais c'est… Le…. C'est le témoin de James. »

« James ? James Potter ? » Demanda à son tour le professeur Pierson.

« Oui. »

« Tu es… Son fils ? »

« En effet. »

« Oh, mon dieu ! »

Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Adam regarda longuement Harry, semblant vouloir se mémoiriser pour toujours son visage.

« Harry. Harry James Potter. » Dit calmement Adam, comme pour se calmer lui-même. « Comment ?….Comment connaîs-tu l'existance de Duncan MacLeod ? »

« J'ai…Il m'a envoyé une lettre…. » Repondit Harry en tendant la dite-lettre à Adam.

« Duncan MacLeod est un des plus célèbre Immortels. » Conta Adam en finissant de lire la lettre « Je suis un guetteur, vous voyez. Je suis sur que la jeune fille là vous renseignera, elle a l'air très intelligente… Et fouinneuse. Je disais, Dun…MacLeod est un puissant Immortel. En ce qui concerne ton père, Harry, je n'en suis pas sur…Pourtant…. » Il s'arrêta de parler pour regarder Harry, tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées.  « Enfin bon… Comment il a su qu'un guetteur comme moi serrait un nouveau professeur à Poudlard… J'en sais rien. Je peux pas t'aider, Harry…Et même si j'avais des informations à te donner, je ne dois rien te donner…C'est contre ma nature. »

Harry hocha la tête. Puis, Hermione demanda à Adam Piercon quel serait le programme de l'année et les trois cinquièmes années furent ravis d'entendre qu'ils allaient étudier la naissance de Poudlard et les années de la gloire, nom donné pour les 200 ans qui ont suivis la création de Poudlard et donc qui comprennait, entre autre, la création du ministère de la magie. Cela changeait des guerre des révoltes des Gobelins, dont ils connaisaient l'histoire par cœur, en les ayants vu pendant quatre années consecutives. 

Le trajet passa très rapidement et il s'avérait que le nouveau professeur de l'histoire magique était excellent en crapette crapeau, une variante de la crapette ou le dernier se retrouve transformer en crapeau pour cinq minutes. Tout le monde avait oublier la conversation sur MacLeod, tous ? Non. Adam Pierson y pensait encore… 'Duncan…Où est tu ?'. 

**************

Voilà ! C'est fini ! Bon, je sais pas combien de chapitre on va avoir le droit. Alors, on va revoir Duncan évidemment, puis son guetteur, et puis, Severus Snape va aussi jouer un grand rôle, vous verrez. 

Review ! 

Sailor Digitale. 


	2. répartition et premiers cours

LE FILS DE JAMES

Chapitre 2 : répartition et 1ers cours. 

Harry, Hermione et Ron entrèrent dans le grand hall de Poudlard. Aussitôt ils laissèrent leurs soucis de côté. Pourtant, Ron regardait partout, comme attendant quelque chose. 

« Qu'est qu'il y a, Ron ? »Demanda Hermione.

« Il manque une chose…. » Repondit Ron. 

En effet, plusieurs élèves regardaient partout, la pluspart au plafond, attendant, ou plutôt redoutant quelques chose.

« L'EAU ! »S'exclama Ron. 

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Harry et Hermione commencait à douter de la santé mentale de leur ami.

« L'eau, les tartes à la crème…. Il manque par quelque chose, mais quelqu'un. » Expliqua Ron.

« PEEVES ! »S'écrièrent Harry et Hermione. 

« Peeves n'est plus là, nobles élèves. » Répliqua la voix fantômatique de Nick quasi-sans-tête. 

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le conseil des fantômes en a décidé ainsi… » Répliqua le moine gras. 

Ils se sourirent, et allèrent se placer à leur table, en saluant leurs amis. Après un moment, Minéva MacGonagall fit tinter son verre pour réclamer l'attention et elle commenca la répartition. Le choipeau ouvrit sa 'bouche' et chanta : 

« J'suis pas d'une beauté mistique

Mais Griffondor m'a fait magique

Je suis le choixpeau de Poudlard

Mettez moi, c'est mon devoir. 

J'ai la tache de vous donner

Une maison pour vos 7 années, 

Vos pas iront à Griffondor

Si comme eux, votre cœur est Or

Si vous êtes courageux 

Et si à toute heure, vous êtes joyeux.

Vous irez à Poufsouffle,

Si vous avez du souffle,

Là-bas vont les héritiers

De la grande Amitié.

Serdaigle vous acueillera,

Si vous êtes assidu comme des rats,

Ce sont les Travailleur,

Qui ne doute par de l'heure. 

Enfin Serpentard vous offrira ses portes

Si vous êtes rusés et malin

Là bas vont ceux, qui ne doutent de rien.

Portez-moi et je verais !

Car tel est mon métier. »

Tous es élèves (sauf les premières années) applaudirent poliment (parce que cette année, la chanson était pas terrible). MacGonagall déroula un long parchemin et commença la répartition. 

« Aboot Roger »

« Serdaigle !! »

Les élèves se succèdaient et étaient répartis entre les quatres maisons. Harry notta que cette fois-ci, les Serpentards et surtout les Griffondors étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. 'Surment à cause de Voldie.'

« Zabini Samanta. »

« Serpentard !! »

La table située à l'opposée de celle des Griffondors applaudit bruyament alors que Blaise, un des amis de Draco Malfroy et surement un futur mange-mort accueillait sa petite sœur.

Dumbledore se leva et toutes les conversations mourues.

« Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire bienvenue. Bienvenue à Poudlard. » Cette phrase fut accueillit par des applaudissements. « Ensuite, je tiens à rappeller quelques règles : La foret entourant le château est interdite, comme le montre son nom, il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs et les césions de Quidditch doivent se faire sous la surveillance d'un ou deux professeurs. De plus, j'ai la joie de vous annoncer de la coupe de Quidditch reprend cette année. » La salle applaudit encore plus fort. « A part ça, nous avons des nouveau professeurs… Mr Remus Lupin va reprendre son poste de Défence contre les Forces du Mal. » Les applaudisement doublèrent. « Et… » Tout le monde se regardèrent, intrigué, quel prof était remplacé ? « Le professeur Adam Prierson remplacera le professeur Binn au poste d'histoire de la magie. » La salle explosa d'applaudisement (un peu moins chez les élèves de premières années). Il était de notauriété publique que le professeur Binn, le seul professeur fantôme de l'établisement, donnait à son cours un ennuie mortel, tel que même Hermione s'endormait à ses cours. 

Les deux nouveaux professeur entrèrent alors et les élèves furent encore plus étonnés de voir que le professeur Pierson ne devait avoir qu'une quarantaine d'année. 

****

Quand il entra dans la salle, un sifflement sonna dans sa tête. Adam Pierson regarda qui, dans la salle, pouvait être immortel. Albus Dumbledore ne l'avait pas prévenu. Il parcouru rapidement les quatre tables puis la table des professeurs. Lui. Il le regardait bisarement, comme si il avait plus de cheveux ou quoi d'autre. Il demanda son nom à Remus.

 « Snape, Severus Snape. »

Adam se détendit. Snape était réputé pour être pacifiste et 'du bon côté'. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. 

« Enchanté Adam… »

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda froidement (comme d'habitude quoi…) Snape. 

« Je ne peux pas te le dire… Mais oui, j'en suis un. Ca te vas. »

"Ouais. Pas de combat… Ok ? »

« Ok. » Repondit Adam en sérant la main de son homologue. 

******

« Dis-moi, 'Mione ? »

« Qu'est qu'il y a, Harry ? »

« Pourquoi t'es pas préfête ? »Demanda le jeune homme. Ils étaient tous les trois assis sur les fauteuils de la salle commune. 

« Et bien, Macgonagall m'a proposé, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire mon boulot correctement…avec vous. On réussi chaque année à griller presque tous les règlement de l'école, et même si je m'en plains à chaque fois, je pourrais pas imaginer Poudlard sans vous deux et nos aventures… Alors vous imaginez si je deviens préfête ? Je devrais me donner des retenues à moi-même… »

Harry et Ron sourirent à leurs meuilleure amie, heureux de savoir qu'elle les apprésiait à se point. 

« Alors, quels règlement veux-tu griller cette année, 'Mione ? »Demanda Ron avec unclin d'œil. 

« Et bien, y'a ce reglement, vous savez…Celui qui dit de ne pas faire de magie dans les couloirs…On l'a jamais fait…Et je pense qu'un essais sur Malfroy… »

Ron explosa de rire, alors Harry niait de sa tête. 

« Qu'est que t'as fait d'Hermione ? »Demanda-t-il avant de pouffer avec ses deux amis. 

Au bout d'un moment, où ils parlèrent des anciennes années, il devient évidemment qu'ils tombaient peu à peu de sommeil.

« Allez, je vous laisse es gars, je vais me coucher… » Déclara Hermione.

« J'y vais aussi » déclarèrent Ron et Harry en même temps, ce qui déclencha un autre fou rire. 

*****

Le lendemain, Harry fut le premier à se levé. Il réveilla Ron et ils descendirent dans la salle commune où ils découvrient Hermione, lisant un énorme bouquin. 

« Qu'est que tu lis ? »

« Euh… Les grandes décadences du monde maigique au 16e siecle. »Repondit Hermione. 

Ron et Harry avaient une goutte de sueur, comme dans les mangas japonnais, pas tant étonnés que ça. Hermione restait Hermione, et ce n'était certainement pas eux qui allaient la changer. Elle leurs avait sauvés la vie bien des fois depuis le début de leurs amitié. 

« On va manger ? »Demanda Hermione refermant d'un coup sec son bouquin. 

« Euh..Oui. » Repondit Ron.

******

« Oh non. On commence par Potions Jeudi… »

Harry regarda à son tour son emploi du temps : 

_                  Lundi          Mardi            mercredi       Jeudi         vendredi_

_                   Métha         Sortilège                            Potion        Métha_

_                   Métha         Sortilège        Histoire        Potion       Sortilège_

_                  Option        DCFM           Histoire       Option       DCFM_

_                  Option                              Sortilège       Botanique  DCFM_

_Déjeuné_

_                   DCFM        Métha                                Vol              Botanique_

_                   DCFM        Vol                                    Quidditch    Quidditch_

_                Astronomie_

_(les cours de vol sont remplacer par un entrainement de Quidditch)_

_( les cours de Potions sont en communs avec les Serpentard)_

_(Les cours de Botanique avec les Poufsouffles)_

_( Les cours de sortilèges du mardi sont en commun avec les Serdaigles)_

'Et on a histoire de la magie en premières heures le mercredi matin….J'espère que le prof' est bien » Continua Hermione.

« En tout cas, il nous a pas parlé des révolutions des gobelins, c'est déjà ça… »Répliqua Harry. 

« C'est sur… »

*****

L'après-midi : 

« On a défence contre le mal maintenant… » Dit Hermione.

« Ouais, on va revoir Lupin ! » S'exclama joyeusement Ron. 

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que leurs camarades de classe. Le professeur Lupin arriva quelques minutes après.

« Bonjour. Venez, entrez. » Dit-il. 

Ils entrèrent tous et sortirent leurs livres. 

« Bien, avant tout, je tiens à vous dire que je suis très content de revenir ici. Comme vous le savez certainement tous, je suis un loup-garou. Cependant, il n'y a aucun danger pour vous. Je prends une potion tue-loup, que vous étudirez normalement cette année en Potion en téorie, puisqu'elle est très complexe. De plus, je ne resterais que dans mon bureau, et il n'y aura aucune chance pour moi de sortir… » Remus Lupin regarda tour à tour ses étudiants. « Pour continuer, nous allons faire aujourd'hui un petit travaux pratiques…. Qui peu me dire ce qu'est qu'un Carabaffe ? »

Evidament, Hermione fut la seule à lever la main.

« Certaines choses ne changent jamais… »Observa-t-il en souriant, fesant sourire toute la classe. « Oui, Mlle Granger ? »

« Le Carabaffe a l'aspect d'une tortue. Pourtant il est très dangeureux, car sa queue est fait d'écume toxique et qu'il est capable de nous noyer…. » Comme d'habitude, Hermione avait l'air d'avoir appris son livre par cœur( ce qui était surement le cas). 

« Excélent Miss Granger. 20 points pour Griffondor. Evidement, je vais vous apprendre à lutter contre cette bête. Il suffit de toucher sa carapace avec sa baguette et de dire 'Reflectus'. »

Le reste du cours fut répétition de la formule et entrainement sur des spécimens du lac. 

****** évidemment, on va au cours d'histoire…*******

Les premiers jours de cours se passèrent bien pour Adam. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir autant de gens faire attention à lui, surtout sans être un guetteur, ou immortel. Quand ce matin-là, il vit entrer dans sa classe la réplique miniature de James Potter, il sur qu'il devait parler à Duncan. Même si cela signifiait le voir et lui parler. 'Il va être furieux…'. 

« Bonjour. Je me présente. Adam Piercon, je serais votre professeur en histoire de la magie. Qui peut me dire ce que vous avez fait précédement ? Oui, Le jeune homme roux, Ronald Wesley, c'est ca ? »

« En effet. On a étudié les guerre des révolutions des Goblins. » Repondit Ron.

« Humm… Et quoi d'autre ? »Demanda Adam. 'Ne me dites pas que vous avez fait comme les autres…'

« C'est tout m'sieur. »

« Je vois… Je crois que c'est le cas de toutes les classes. Donc nous allons voir cette année la création de Poudlard. On va faire un petit test, pas noté…Juste pour voir qui sait quoi… »

Il distribua les feuilles. Harry regarda la sienne : 

Vers quelle année fut construite l'école de Poudlard ? Par qui ? Pourquoi ? Qui furent les premiers élèves ? Donnez quatres personnes célèbres ayant vécu dans chacune des quatres maison (donc 16 personnes). Qu'est que signifie l'enseigne de Poudlard ? Pourquoi est-ce la phrase emblématique de Poudlard ? Qui était le directeur avant Albus Dumbledore ? A votre avis, dans quel maison votre professeur (Pierson) serait-il ? Les qualité et les défault des quatres maisons ? 

( **A/N : Vous pouvez aussi faire le test, je vous donnerais les réponces au prochain chapitre**… )

« Bien, je vous dirais ça la semaine prochaine… »

********

Arrivé au soir, Adam Pierson regarda son feu. Il pensa à Duncan Macleod, puis son esprit partit vers ces 5000 ans, passés à voyager de pays en pays…Et surtout…Les quatres messagers. Il avait commit tellement de crime, d'assasinat. Pourquoi avoir tuer tous ces mortels. Celui qui se fesait appeler Adam Pierson ne le savait toujours pas. Méthos, de son vrai nom, était tellement fatigué…Et lasse. Et il avait déjà un mal de tête en pensant ce que certains immortels allaient lui passer comme savon. 

« Allez, t'as pas le choix, Méthos… » Se dit-il. Il jetta une poudre dans l'antre. 

« Duncan MacLeod. »Annonca-t-il. Aussitôt, une tête apparût dans le feu. 

« Oui ? »

« Duncan…. » Murmura Adam Pierson. 

« Mé…Méthos ?? »

********

Et oui, j'suis vache ! Nananèhre. Reviewer !!!!

Merci à mes reviewers : 

~ **Miss Maraudeuse** : Merchi !! Contente que ca te plaise. 

~ **Sandra** : MERCI beaucoup !!!! J'suis vraiment contente que ca te plaise, après-tout, c'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée, le fond… Et puis, c'est ton défi :-P . Pour répondre à ta (tes) question : 

1)  Alors là, tu vas pas le savoir… C'est pas une erreur de ma part… Mais disons, pour t'aider à trouver, c'est une erreur d'interprétation et de Harry (quand il revoit la scène)… Le truc, c'est que c'est pas l'Avada Kedavra qui la tuer… Mais quoi ? Ahah !! J'suis diabolique !  
2) La encore, je le sais…. Mais j'ai inventé un truc. Genre comme dans un film que j'ai ADORE (je l'ai vu cinq fois) avec des immortels aussi…. Enfin, tu verras. T'aura une partie de ta réponce dans les prochains chapitres (le prochain et le 6 puis encore un autre où là, on aura tout….). Je te laisse deviner et sur ta fin…Bizzz

Pour les fic  méthos/Macleod j'en ai déjà lu une, mais je sais plus ou …

~**Julie Potter** : merci !!! ca fait suepr plaisir d'avoir des reviews !!!

REVIEW !! Je vous ai dit que j'adorais les REVIEW ??? 


	3. conersations

LE FILS DE JAMES

_Chapitre 3 : Une conversation….enrichisante. _

« Méthos ?? »S'éclama Duncan MacLeod. 

« Tout juste mon vieux… »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu utilises un feu de cheminée ? Tu pourrais m'appeler au téléphone… »

« Non. »

« Quoi non ? »

« Je peux pas…Je…Ecoute Mac, j'suis à Poudlard. »

« QUOI ???? »

« Je suis prof ici… Depuis Lundi. »

« Mais… Mais… »

« Duncan, je sais que… »

« ET TU FAIS QUOI SI ON NOUS ATTAQUE ??? »

« Duncan, j'suis assez grand pour me défendre…Tout comme toi. »

« Mais Mét… Comment tu vas faire si un immortel t'attaque… Tu vas devoir te battre. Et devant toute l'école. »

« Je sais… »

Méthos baisa les yeux. Si Duncan savait à quel point il lui manquait. Il se sentait tellement seul. 

« Mét ? »

« Hm ? »

« T'es toujours là mon pote ? »

« Ouais ouais… Tu pourrais rasurrer les autres ? »

« Pas de problème…Mais attend toi à une visite d'immortel dans quelques semaine… »

« DUNCAN !! »

« Quoi, tu coyais que j'allais te laisser tout seul ? »

« Ben… »

« Arrête ton char ! Tu savais très bien que j'allais me ramener…En plus Joe m'a dit qu'il y avait un ancien pote à moi au château… »

« Y'a…Y'a un Guetteur à Poudlard ?? »

« Ben toi ! »

« Dun…. » 

« Apparement oui. Celui de Rogue. »

« Merde. Heureusement ce Rogue ne sait pas que je suis…Moi. Il me crois juste être un immortel TRES fort. »

Duncan hocha la tête à travers les flammes. 

« Essaye de trouver que c'est. J'arriverais avec Jo dans une ou deux semaines, le temps de contacter Dumbledore et de fermer le bar… »

« T'es pas obliger, tu sais… » Murmura Méthos, tout en sachant bien que rien ne pourrait arreter son ami de venir ici. 

« SI. Bon, t'emmerde pas trop ! »

« Très drôle…. En 5000 ans, je peux te dire que je sais ce que c'est que s'ennuyer… »

/bbzzzzz/

« Je te laisse Dun. Rogue arrive. Je vais devoir donner mon identité… Enfin, il a l'air intellingent, il devrait pas dire cela à n'importe qui… »

« Me trompe pas ! »

Methos regarda les yeux de son meilleur ami pour regarder ce qu'il voulait dire. Duncan avait l'air sincère. Quand il vit qu'il était observer, ce dernier lui fit un clin d'œil. Méthos le lui rendit. 

« Ne t'en fait pas. »

« Bye ! »

« Bye ! » repondit Méthos en même temps que le buz se rapprochait. Il entendit des coups à sa porte. 

« ENTRER ! »

Rogue et Dumbledore entrèrent. 

« Oui ? »

« Severus vient de me dire que vous êtes immortels ? » Dit simplement Dumbladore. 

« C'est exact. En quoi cela vous interrrese ? »

« Adam Pierson est un Guetteur. Donc ma question est celle là : Qui êtes vous ? » Demanda Dumbledore. 

« Vous êtes son guetteur, n'est pas ? » Demanda Adam Pierson, mal à l'aise. 

« En effet, il l'est depuis 5 ans. Comment savez vous sur… »

« Les Guetteurs ? Simple, comme Albus vient de le dire, Adam Pierson est un Guetteur. C'est bien moi. »

« Les Immortels ne sont pas des Guetteurs. Peu d'entre eux sachent que l'organisation existe. »

« Et bien, moi je suis Immortel et Guetteur. Je ne suis plus reconnu comme étant un Immortel et je plus…. Disons évolué que les autres…Je ne recherche plus la force… »

Rouge avala difficilement.

« Pourquoi…Votre Quickenning est si… »

« Puissant ? »

« Oui. » Repondit Rogue. 

« Connaisez-vous Méthos ? » Demanda le Méthos en question, ne sachant pas trop où commencer. 

« Oui. Un Immortel qui aurait près de 5000 ans. J'en ai entendu parler…. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Quel est le rapport avec votre Quikkenning ? » Demanda Dumbledore. 

« Votre légende, vous l'avez sous les yeux. » Déclara Adam Pierson en partant. (**A/N : je sais il est chez lui…**) 

*******

« Bon, voici les résultats des tests de la semaine dernière. Vous avez tous les bases. Les meilleurs notes revenant à Miss Granger, Monsieur Potter et Monsieur Wesley…. Félicitation, je donne 10 point à chacun des deux jeune gens, et 15 pour la demoiselle qui a réussi a avoir 40 sur 40. »

**(A/N : bon, je vais pas donner les réponses finalement, trop longs)**

« Génial ! »

« Super tu veux dire, Ron ! » Chuchauta Hermione. « 35 points en une journée ! »

Ses deux amis hochèrent la tête. S'ils commencaient comme ça dès le début de l'année, la coupe des quatres maisons serait à porté de main grâce aussi au Quidditch. 

« Donc Poudlard fut construit vers l'an 1000, 1100. On sait très peu de choses sur sa construction en elle-même. Poudlard est ainsi la plus grande école de sorcelerie d'Europe, la deuxième du monde. Elle comporte 8 étages, dont 3 sous-sol. Le par cet la fôret interdite sont reconnus dans le monde entier et tous connaîssent les illustres personnes descendantes des quatres maisons. Albus Dumbledore, l'actuel directeur sort de Griffondor, Bella Grant, la fameuse écrivain, sort de Serdaigle, Voldemort sort de Serpentard et Cornelius Fudge était à Poufsouffle. Il y en a bien d'autres et presque tous les sorciers de Grande-Bretagne sont passés par cette école… Oui, Miss Granger ? »

« Vous étiez dans quelle maison ? »

Adam se mordit la lèvre. Comment expliquer qu'il n'était pas aller à Poudlard car, quand il avait leurs age, Poudlard et Merlin n'existaient pas ? 

« Je ne suis pas allé à Poudlard lorsque j'avais votre âge… Cependant, le choipeau m'aurait surement envoyer à Griffondor… Pour mon courage, ou à Poufsouffle pour mon sens du pacifisme… »

Hermione hocha la tête, sachant que la question qu'elle venait de poser était très indiscrète, maintenant. 

« Ce que viens de me demander miss Granger nous amène indirectement à …. »

Il continua ainsi pendant pres de deux heures, captivant les élèves. Ils n'aivaient jamais eu un cours d'histoire de la magie intérressant, alors comme celui ci dépassait les autres matières, on pouvait assurer que Méthos savait les tenir en haleine et surtout, qu'il savait les interresser par une matière qu'ils avaient jugé, il y a peu, comme 'la matière la + ennuyante'. 

******

« Et bien, c'est le meilleur cours d'histoire qu'on ai jamais eu… »Déclara Harry en rangant ses affaires. 

« C'est sur… Regarde, j'ai réussi à prendre des notes… Deux rouleaux. Ma mère et les jumeaux ne vont pas en croire leurs yeux ! »Déclara en riant Ron. 

Ils sortirent tous les trois en parlant gaiment. 

Méthos prit alors un gros cahier. On pouvait lire dessus : « Pensées d'un Immortel tome MMMCMXXV ». Il prit un stylo moldu et commença à écrire. 

_« Ce Harry J. Potter resemble tellement à James. Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes expressions. Il dirait son clone. James a bien fait de nous quitter, de refuser notre proposition pour aimer sa Mortelle. Pourtant, s'il avait accepté, Voldemort serait peut-être pas mort… Il l'aurait peut-être tuer, mais Harry ne serait pas là. La jeune fille, son amie… Hermione Granger, je crois. Elle est intelligente, très intelligente. Cela ne m'étonnerait peu si elle percait mon secret._

_Albus et Severus semblent avoir tenus leurs promesses et personne, professeur ou élèves, n'a eu un changement dans ses attitudes ou ses mouvements en ma présence. Je commence à m'ennuyer de Mac. J'ai honte à le dire, mais je suis heureux qu'il vienne, il me manquait. Et me manque. _

_Il faudra un jour dire la vérité à propos de son 'apprentit' au jeune Potter. Il a surement hérité du gène de son père… Alors, la Lumière pourrait éclairer nos futurs sombres. L'amitié et l'amour manques tellement de nos jours. _

_Je resemble à Denis[1]… Un vrai petit philosophe. Il me faut de la bière et il faut que je pense à vérifier l'état de mon épée… » [2]_

« Monsieur ? »Demanda une créature. 

« Oui ? Qui a-t-il ? »

« Monsieur le Directeur désire vous faire savoir que vous êtes demander à son bureau, monsieur… »

« Bien, Elfe de maison… D'ailleur, quel est ton nom ? »

«  Dobby, Monsieur.Si monsieur a besoin de quelques choses… »

« Merci. »

Adam Pierson sortit à la suite de l'elfe et prit le chemin du bureau du directeur la tête à pleins de question. La plus récurante : Qu'est que lui voulait donc ce directeur ? 

*******

Et non, vous saurez qu'au prochain chapitre. 

Notes : 

1. Denis Diderot, que tout le monde connaît comme étant l'inventeur et l'auteur majeur de 'l'Encyclopédie', il a aussi écrit 'Le neuveu de Rameau'.

2. Désolée à Sandra. Ce passage resemble au(x) tien(s). Il me fallait cet endroit pour expliquer (ou du moins commencer à expliquer) le mystère « Potter ». 

Merci pour les reviews. 


	4. un ami et des combats

Le fils de James

Koukou !!! Voici enfin un nouveau chapitre… J'ai vu le film 'EndGame' pendant les vacances et donc je situe cette fic après… Dsl pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas vu (je vais essayer d'être explicite)

¤¤ = changement de pt de vue

***** = saut dans le temps…

_Chapitre 4 : Un ami et des combats…._

Méthos regardait calmement au dehors… La fin de l'été se fesait sentir et Méthos avait toujours détester cette période, où l'été se meurt. Depuis que Connor était mort, Duncan n'était plus le même et s'enfermait souvent dans le sanctuaire… Le Duncan d'avant lui manquait, même s'il lui arrivait d'être 'normal'. 

Il soupira. Cela n'allait pas être simple de faire venir Duncan et le faire accepter par Dumbledore, mais il pouvait essayer… Il se décolla de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la Grnde Salle. Quand il entra, avec le bizz habituel (bien que plus puissant que d'habitude…) il vit tout de suite un grand brun accompagné d'un vieil homme. 

« DUNCAN ! » Cria-t-il. Ce dernier se retourna, le sourire aux levres.

« Salut Mét' ! »

« Mais… Que fais-tu là ? »

« Et bien disons que tu n'ai plus le seul à être professeur ici … »

Méthos regarda l'objet de ses pensées de ce matin, il était là, devant lui… C'était un rêve, oui, un rêve…

« Méthos ? Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Duncan. 

« Mr MacLeod, je crois que votre ami est très surpris…. » Déclara calmement Dumbledore. 

La salle était encore vide, sauf à la table des Griffondors où trois cinquièmes années écoutaient attentivement la conversation. 

« Méthos ? » Demanda Ron. « Mione ? »

« Je comprends de moins en moins QUI est ce prof' ! Méthos est une légende, un mythe…. »

« Et l'autre, Mac Leod ? »

« C'est le nom d'un ancien clan d'écosse… Mais il a disparu depuis plus de cent ans, maintenant… »

Hermione se prit la tête dans ses mains. 

« Le seul moyen, c'est que ce soient tous les deux… Mais OUI ! »

Soudain, Rogue, MacLeod et Piercon se rédirent et Dumbledore et le vieil homme les regardèrent avec inquiétude. Quelques secondes plus tard, la cicatrice de Harry lui fit mal et il lacha un cri etouffé. 

« Harry ! Merde, c'est un mange-mort ! Duncan ! »

« Je ne connais qu'un seul mange-mort immortel, mis à part moi… Nott. »

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme en noir apparut, tenant une épée dans la main. 

« Rogue ! Je te défis ! »

« Je refuse !! Tu sais que j'ai toujours détester me battre ! Alors arrête ! »

Les yeux de Nott balaya la salle. 

« Très bien, alors je te défit, toi ! »Il montra Duncan MacLeod. « Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir Connor, mais toi, je t'aurais !! »

« Très bien, si tu le souhaite ! »

A son tour, l'étranger sortit une épée. 

« Mione ? Tu comprends un truc, là ? Parce que je comprends pas pourquoi ils sortent pas leurs baguettes !! »

« Parce que ce sont des Immortel ! Harry, t'as déjà regarder Defecto ? »

« Ouais, pourquoi ? »

« C'est la même chose ! »

« Mais… »

« Chut ! Regardons ! »

¤¤

« Duncan ! Fait gaffe, je t'en pris ! J'ai pas trop envie de te retrouver en pièces détachées… »

« T'en fait pas ! J'suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour me faire battre par un jeune… »

Il s'avanca et attaqua Nott. 

Quelque minutes plus tard, une tête toucha le sol. 

« Voilà ! Je t'avais dit que je ne mourais pas, non ? »

Le ciel de Poudlard s'assombrit et de gros nuage apparut. La foudre emplit l'air et Duncan fut toucher. 

« ATTENTION !!! » Cria Harry. 

A ces mots, tous se retournèrent vers eux. Ils semblaient qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu. 

« Merde. » S'esclama Adam. 

« Messieur Potter et Wesley… Ainsi que Miss Granger. Vous voyez, Albus, je vous avez dis que c'était des… »

« Tous dans mon bureau ! Et heureusement qu'aucun autre professeur était là ! »

*********

« Bien, asseyez vous, je vous en pris… »

« Albus, je peux savoir pourquoi cet homme était là ? »

« Ce n'est pas ca l'important, Joe… L'important, c'est ce que EUX, savent… » Dit Dumbledore en montrant notre trio.

Harry échangea un regard inquiet avec ses deux amis. 

« Que savez-vous, jeunes gens ? »

« Je vous conseille de pas mentir… » Ajouta d'un air glacial Rogue.

« Et bien… Disons qu'on croit que…Euh… Lui, est un Immortel. »

Duncan hocha la tête. 

« Elle est intelligente. Et, tel qu'elle est, elle doit se douter que Rogue aussi en est un… »

Hermione hocha la tête et se tourna vers le directeur.

« Il va nous arriver quelque chose, monsieur ? Je vous en pris, ne nous renvoyez pas !! »

Duncan et Adam explosa de rire. Et Severus les foudroya du regard. 

« Elle resemble tellement à Lily… » Ajouta Adam.

Harry sursauta. 

« Ma mère ?? »

« Ouais, ta mère. »

« QUOI ?? Ce garçon est le fils de Lily Evans ? La mariée de James Potter ? »

« Oui, calme toi Duncan ! Et oui, c'est Son filleuil ! »

« Qu'est qu'il y a encore avec Sirius ! » Demanda Harry, qui était passé de l'étonnement à l'agacement. Il ne savait pas qui étaient ces deux personnes, mais ils semblaient en connaître trop…

« Et bien.. Ton parrain était mon protègé, mon élève… Mais le fait qu'il ait été arrêté a annulé….  Et je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. » Le professeur d'Histoire avait l'air triste. Surement que Sirius devait beaucoup compter pour lui. 

« Ce que Méthos veut dire, c'est que nous avons été au marriage de tes parents, et à ton bathème aussi. Car Méth' était attaché à Sirius et qu'à cette époque, un autre immortel le recherchait… Bref, je me suis retrouvé à les acompagner tous les deux… »

« … » Harry les regardait. Ainsi, ces deux personnes connaissaient ses parents. Et connaient beaucoup Sirius apparement.

« Sirius…C'est…Comme vous ? »

Adam eut l'air ennuyé. 

« Ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de te le dire, mais plutôt à lui…. Mais oui. »

Harry hocha la tête. Hermione échapa un cri de surprise qui fit sursauter tout le monde. 

« Quoi, Mione ? »Demanda Ron.

« Méthos… Je savais que j'avais déjà entendu parler de ce nom !!! »

Adam se pris la tête. 

« Ohhh…J'aime pas ca… »

Le nouveau, 'Duncan', éclata de rire. 

« J'l'adoore cette petite ! »

« Ouais, ben c'est pas drôle ! »

« Si, Meth', très drôle ! »

Adam essaya de tuer du regard son meilleur ami mais le voir avec des yeux rieurs et ce sourire rendait toute tentative imposible. Il fit alors la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire : il éclata de rire à son tour.   
  


¤¤

Harry vit son professeur éclater d'un rire franc. Il vit celui qui semblait être l'ami de Dumbledore froncer les sourcils et même Duncan semblait surprit.

« Adam ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu aurais du me menacer de mort, là ! »

« Ohhh… » Pierson secoua la tête et vit son plus beau sourire à Duncan qui le lui rendit. Puis, le professeur se tourna vers Hermione. 

« Oui ? Vous disiez, mademoiselle ? »

« Vous êtes Méthos, n'est pas ? L'immortel de 5000 ans… »

« Ouais, c'est bien moi ! Ca fais deux fois en deux jours, quand même… »

Rogue pouffa. Là, les trois jeunes Griffondor regardèrent leurs maître de potions avec des yeux ronds. 

« Rogue, je savais pas que tu connaissait Nott… »

« Je te signale que je devrais être au sanctuaire, en ce moment, alors tu parle pas, ok ? »

« Mais…. »

« Sais tu seulement ce que tu as fait, Duncan MacLeod ? »

« Euh…. »

« Tu as tuer le seul être au quel j'en voulais plus que tout ! TU as brisé ma vengence !! »

Albus, tout comme le trio, froncèrent les sourcils. 

« De quoi tu parles, Severus ? » Demanda Adam qui, tout comme Duncan, avaient palît d'un coup.

« Tu as tuer l'assasin de mon maître !! De mon mentor !! Jack Vincent…. »

« Vincent était ton mentor ??? »

« Ouais, et alors ? Il était comme mon père, et à cause de toi, je ne pourrais pas hononer sa mémoire !!! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione vit des larmes peller des yeux de leur professeur. Il ne savaient pas à quel point Rogue avait souffert. 

« Ce n'est pas une raison d'aller au Sanctuaire !! » Lança Duncan. « Et je te signale qu'il avait voulu tuer le mien ! »

« Ah oui ! Le grand Duncan, Highlander, a du tuer son Propre Mentor !!! N'est pas triste ! »On pouvait voir facilement l'ironie dans ses parôles, et Duncan s'était reculé. « TU AURAIS DU ME LE LAISSER !!!! »

Il sortit rapidement une épée. 

« Severus ! Arrêtez enfin ! » Lança, pour la première fois, Dumbledore. Harry se demandit vaguement pourquoi Dumbledore, et le vieil homme, n'intervenaient pas, mais il vit tellement de haine et de tristesse dans les yeux de Rogue qu'il sut que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Duncan commenca à approcher mais Adam se mis devant lui. Il lui chuchauta quelque chose à l'oreille (^-^) et vit les yeux de Duncan s'illuminer de joie, avant d'être encore plus tristes. 

« Non. »

Un seul mot. 

¤¤

« Non. »

J'aurais du me douter que la seule réponce de Duncan à cette question était non. Mais j'avais espèré… Il ne pouvait pas comprendre, je ne pourrais pas le voir se battre une deuxième fois, c'est trop dur. Il voulait se battre…. Il se remit à me chuchoter un truc.

« Je viens d'arriver, Méth', je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour m'engueuller avec toi… »

« Mais Rogue est… »

« Je sais. Et je n'ai pas l'intention de le tuer… Tu sais très bien que je suis le seul à pouvoir le raisonner… »

« Je le sais… Mais mon cœur refuse de le voir… Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur… »

« Je ne crains rien… Je crois, Monsieur Pierson, qu'une discussion s'imposse, entre toi et moi…. »

Il me lacha. C'était la première fois que je l'entends prononcer mon 'nom'… Il m'a toujours appeler Méthos, aussi loin que je me souvienne, depuis qu'il connaît ma véritable indentité… Pourquoi ? 

Je vis Rogue, du coin de l'œil, secouer la tête… Cela fit 'tilt' dans ma tête, comme on dirait à cette époque. Je dégéna rapidement mon épée (5000 ans d'entrainement…) et, avant que quelqu'un puisse ajouter quelque chose, mit ma lame sur le cou de Rogue. 

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais tu en sais beaucoup trop…. »

« Tu es très perspicase, Pierson…Ou devrais-je dire 'Méthos' ? Je vois pourquoi mon maître est inquiété par ton pouvoir…. »

Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je tranchais sa tête. 

« MAIs….Mais…. »

Comme je le pensais, aucun orage magnétique à l'horizon. Je hocha la tête avec soulagement et ce fut comme un éclairement pour les autres (sauf le trio infernal, qui, je crois, ne comprennent rien depuis deux heures…). 

« Allez jusqu'aux cachots, je crois que le vrai Severus Rogue y est prisonnier depuis ce matin. »

Mais, dans ma tête, je me demande encore comme ce mange-mort a fait pour rentrer dans Poudlard, et pourquoi nous a-t-il 'aider' (si on peut le dire) avec Nott….

*************

_J'ai enfin fini !!!! Oouauou ! (lol). J'sui désolée mais j'ai eu une panne d'inspi sur cette fic (moins long quand même que celle de 'Les Maraudeurs sans peter' mais bon…. _

_MERCI A TOUS POUR LES REVIEWS (dsl de ne pas y répondre, mais je voudrais mettre ce chapitre aujourd'hui…) et surtout à SANDRA…. _

_Sailor Digitale ! _


End file.
